


The Time We Talk

by thegirlisme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlisme/pseuds/thegirlisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the time they got to talk and it wasn’t sad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time We Talk

This wasn’t right and it shouldn’t be happening. Sexy was aware of this. That was her name, right? It was what her thief called her, when they were alone of course, but it was a name. Idris was the name of the body, but not her own, still it didn’t feel right to go by that. And well, going around being called TARDIS probably would seem strange. Then again, this wasn’t something she ever thought she would have to consider. A human body could not hold the matrix of a TARDIS, it would eat it up from the inside. Destroy the shell and she would die.

She hadn’t, though. She didn’t know how, but her thief had gone and done the impossible. A way to connect her to the console, a way to live so that it wasn’t such a sad word. Because it wasn’t over. Alive had been the word she had been looking for, so big and sad, because it had to end. And it would, it all would, but for now she was alive.

Walking through the corridors of herself was strange. That was the correct word, right? Oh the human language was so complicated. So many words with different meanings. She never had to use it, understand it. She and the Doctor, they had a mental link. They still had it, she figured. Humanoid body or not, she was a Time Matrix. And this was her home. Home instead of her. She still controlled it, of course. To fly and travel, the Matrix had to activate and react. But it was with a look, a breath. 

The orange-y one was saying something to Pretty. They didn’t understand about the river in the forest. It wasn’t time yet for that. The readings were off. Her thief worried. His strays were the best of him. Too long alone with just a blue box who couldn’t respond. Too much loss and suffering and now… The truth was coming, though. 

There was a closet and clothes. Clothes of her thief and his strays, for whatever it was they needed, whenever. A scarf. Her thief’s, his fourth form. Yes, that seemed to fit. She would use the jacket of his sixth form at another time. Scarf around her throat, Sexy made her way back to the main console room, tilting her head to the side as Eleven tinkered on something else. But he knew she was there, she could tell in the way he grinned behind his work.

“Where are we going next.”

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” 

This was the time they got to talk and it wasn’t sad at all.


End file.
